Sentiments refoulés
by shifaberry
Summary: Quinn commence à éprouver des sentiments pour Rachel. Comment va-t-elle les gérer ? Surtout si Santana s'en mêle... FABERRY! Brittana a venir ! ;) Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ;p
1. Retrouvailles

_Dringggg... Dringgggg... Dringgg..._ Un coup d'oeil à mon portable me suffit pour comprendre que c'est lui qui sonne. J'étire mes muscles endoloris par un sommeil agité, et je tends une main hésitante vers le téléphone qui ne cesse de sonner. Je baille avant de décrocher. C'est Santana.

 **-Bordel Satan ! je dormais bien !**

 **-T'as vu l'heure la belle au bois dormant avant de m'engueuler ? Mister réveil à ton service !**

C'est alors que je remarque que mes volets fermés laissent passer de la lumière, comme si il faisait jour. Je regarde l'heure et comprend alors qu'il est 8h30 ! Fuck ! Je raccroche et m'habille en quatrième vitesse, à moitié endormie, avant de me diriger le plus vite que me permet la seule chaussure que j'ai enfilé vers l'école. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule. Après dix minutes de courses, j'y arrive, morte de fatigue et couverte de sueur. Je ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça ! Il faut que je me change ! Je boite jusqu'au vestiaire des cheerleaders, dont je suis la capitaine, et j'enfile mon uniforme et ma deuxième chaussure qui se trouvait par miracle dans mon sac.

Je me précipite ensuite en cours. Je suis chanceuse, c'est un cours d'espagnol ! C'est sur que Mr Shue me laissera entrer. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, sinon mes parents vont me tuer en apprenant que j'ai raté un cours. Je m'excuse devant le professeur, essoufflée, et reprend mon expression à la Ice Queen. Si quelqu'un ose se moquer de moi, il se retrouvera trempé de slushie avant la fin de la journée.

Le cours passe vite, bien heureusement… Sans vouloir offenser notre cher professeur, qui a l'air aussi calé que nous en espagnol, ses cours sont nuls. Bref. Je croise Finn, mon petit ami, le quaterback du lycée, qui me lance un sourire charmeur que je m'empresse de lui renvoyer pour lui faire croire que je l'aime. Je tourne la tête et fais la grimace. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour le supporter ! Pourquoi je sors avec lui ? C'est le gars le plus populaire de l'école. Pourquoi il sort avec moi ? Parce qu'il est fou amoureux. De qui ? De moi. Le gros lot…

Je m'approche de mon casier, quand je vois Berry qui se fait encore agresser par des joueurs de football. La voilà trempée de slushie. Je la vois qui court vers les toilettes au bord des larmes, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de pleurer avec elle. Je soupire avec agacement. N'importe quoi. Bordel, c'est Berry quoi ! Le nain, le hobbit, Manhands, Treasure trail… Tout ce que vous voudrez ! J'amorce un mouvement vers la gauche quand une main familière me tape l'épaule.

 **-Santana ! M'exclamai-je en souriant.**

 **-Alors Fabray ! On a fait la grasse mat' ?**

 **-On peut dire ça comme ça…. répondis-je, d'un air gêné.**

 **-Ouais bah ça t'as pas réussi ! t'as des mégas cernes en dessous des yeux ! Tu devrais aller au toilette et te mettre du fond de teint parce qu'on voit que ça à cinquante mètre à la ronde Fabgay !**

Je sors mon miroir de poche (ouais j'ai un miroir de poche, t'as un problème ? Tu veux un slushie ? J'te préviens c'est plus froid que ça en a l'air !) et observe avec horreur les deux taches bleues qui ornent mon visage en-dessous de mes yeux. Bon c'est pas si visible que ça, mais quand t'es la fille la plus populaire du lycée, faut quand même faire attention à ton apparence ! Je bredouille un « merci » à Santana avant de me précipiter vers les toilettes. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y entrer que quelqu'un me rentre dedans. Je me relève. J'écume de rage. Bordel, ça fait mal quoi ! Je regarde celui qui vient de me bousculer et m'aperçoit avec stupeur que ce n'est d'autre que Berry, qui baisse les yeux. Elle se relève et mon regard plonge dans les siens, d'un brun si profond que je m'y perd. Mon regard descend sur ses lèvres, et je me secoue. Je ne peux pas embrasser Berry. De toute façon je suis hétéro. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois… Elle semble avoir remarqué mon hésitation alors je m'empresse de la soulever par le col et de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

 **-Tu refais ça Berry, t'es morte. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

Elle hoche la tête d'un air sarcastique avant de me répondre :

 **-Bien sur…De toute façon ça ne changera rien à ta manière de me regarder d'un air froid, de te moquer de moi, et de me lancer des slushies à la longueur de journée !**

Je la regarde étonnée. Elle ne me répond jamais d'habitude. Elle continue sur sa lancée. C'est dingue, cette fille parle tellement vite et tellement trop ! Ça lui donne un petit côté craquant je trouve…

 **-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose Fabray ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! Les bousculades, ok, les insultes, je peux supporter, les slushies, c'est un peu plus dur mais là tu dépasse les bornes bordel ! T'as pas le droit de te croire supérieure à moi ! Putain on est toutes les deux des êtres humains ! Et celle qui va finir ramasseuse-poubelle et qui pourra à peine gagner sa nourriture ça sera toi !**

Un attroupement d'élèves commence à voir ce qui se passe. Berry se relève, fait exprès de me bousculer, et s'en va, furieuse. Je devrais réagir, mais je ne peux que la regarder s'en aller, hébétée par l'avalanche de mots qu'elle vient de me dire. Je me reprends et hurle à ceux qui m'entourent :

 **-Dégagez ! Y'a rien à voir !**

Je me dirige vers mon prochain cours, autrement dit histoire. Oh noooon… en voyant le plan de classe, je comprends que je ne pourrai pas suivre le cours si Rachel –pardon, Berry- est en face de moi ! Je demande mille et une fois à a prof de me changer de place mais elle ne veut rein entendre. Oh et puis après tout tant pis pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à pas me mettre là. Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne suivrai PAS son cours. Heureusement, Britt est à côté de moi. Elle me lance un sourire rayonnant que je m'empresse de lui rendre. Elle se dirige vers moi et s'exclame d'une voix forte :

 **-J'suis trop contente ! J'suis à côté d'une licorneuuuuh !**

Ah Brittany. Cette fille vit dans un monde peuplé de licornes et d'être imaginaires. Elle est un peu idiote, mais ne JAMAIS le dire devant Santana. J'ai des cicatrices sur le dos comme souvenir, ça me suffit amplement, j'ai pas envie de re-tester l'expérience, sans façon. Au moins avec elle et Rach… Le Hobbit devant, je ne risque pas de m'endormir !

Dès que la prof commence à parler des hommes préhistoriques, j'observe avec un peu plus d'attention le nain devant moi. J'ai toujours cru que je la détestais mais depuis le moment où elle m'a remonté les bretelles ce matin, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Je pense toujours à elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fantasmer sur elle. C'est vrai que son nez un peu gros lui donne un air mignon et ses yeux marron d'une couleur intense reflétant son état d'esprit sont vraiment…

Attendez. Je beug là. Nous sommes d'accord que depuis le début du cours je suis en train de penser à _Rachel Berry_ ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'écarquille les yeux et m'efforce de suivre le cours mais mes yeux, comme attirés par un aimant invisible, retournent se poser sur le dos de Berry. Je sursaute quand Brittany me chuchote :

 **-Mais attends, les hommes préhistoriques, si j'ai bien compris, ils sont comme Karofsky ?**

Je pique une crise de fou rire et plonge ma tête dans mon cahier avant que la prof ne me remarque. Ah cette Brittany. Toujours là au bon moment pour te remonter le moral. Raxhel se retourne en fronçant les sourcils, elle doit m'avoir entendu rire. Elle murmure un « chut », ce qui me fait immanquablement replonger dans ma crise que j'essaie de maîtriser. Brittany me regarde comme si j'étais une folle tout droit sortie de l'asile et me dit :

 **-Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est pas vrai ? T'es bizarre Q.**

C'est bon. C'est fini. Je suis littéralement morte de rire. La prof ne pouvait que me remarquer.

 **-Quinn Fabray, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure !**

Je retiens à grand peine mon rire grandissant et décide de répondre à Brittany, qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe.

 **-Si si, t'as tout à fait raison, Karofsky est un homme préhistorique !**

Calme-toi Fabray, calme-toi Fabray. J'voudrais bien vous y voir ! Heureusement, que la sonnerie retentit, me sauvant de ce fou rire incontrôlable.


	2. Brittchel ?

PDV Brittany

Je viens de finir l'entraînement des cheerleaders. La coach Sue nous a encore brutalisé. Je repense au fou rire étrange qu'à eu Q quand je lui ai parlé de Karofski en fronçant les sourcils. C'était vraiment bizarre ! Je fais mine de me diriger vers la douche mais la seule chose que j'attends en réalité c'est que les autres cheerleaders s'en aillent et que je puisse rester seule avec Santana pour une ne nos séance de flirt. Seule Q est au courant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Santana veut garder le secret ! Mais je respecte sa décision, bien que cela m'attriste de ne pas pouvoir lui tenir la main et l'embrasser dans les couloirs.

Elles ne peuvent pas se dépêcher un peu ?! Je croise le regard de Santana, qui m'indique qu'elle a compris ce que j'attends. Elle fait ensuite un mouvement de tête signifiant non qui m'étonne au plus au point. D'habitude, c'est toujours elle qui insiste. N'y tenant plus, bien qu'il reste une cheerleader dans le vestiaire, je me dirige vers elle et me penche pour l'embrasser mais elle me repousse violemment sous l'œil étonné de notre coéquipière. Je suis stupéfaite. Comment ose-t-elle faire une chose pareille ! J'envoie à la cheerleader restante mon regard meurtrier qui tue. Elle semble comprendre et part en quatrième vitesse. Je me retourne ensuite vers Santana, et lui adresse la parole :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? Tu veux plus de nos séances de flirt ?** je demande d'un air innocent.

Santana me regarde d'un air ennuyé avant de me répondre brusquement :

 **-Pas en public ! Britt, si les gens comprennent que je suis** _lesbienne_ **ma réputation sera foutue !**

Les paroles atteignent mon cerveau et je peine à les comprendre. Santana a _honte_ de moi ? Elle préfère sa _réputation_ ? Je prends mon regard horrifié avant de lui lancer :

 **-Et si tu dois choisir entre ta réputation et moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Britt ...**

Elle semble vouloir essayer de changer de sujet.

 **-Réponds-moi San' ! J'ai besoin de savoir !**

 **-Je… Je sais pas… Britt… Je... Je suis pas prête à sortir du placard…**

 **-Sortir du placard ? Pourquoi tu sortirais d'un placard ? Tu essaies de changer de sujet c'est ça !?**

 **-Britt, c'est une expression pour dire que je ne veux pas révéler que je suis lesbienne maintenant…**

La colère me voile les yeux. Santana ne m'aime pas vraiment, pas si elle préfère être populaire et connue. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Santana s'approche de moi pour les essuyer mais je la repousse brutalement. Je dois m'en aller. Maintenant. Je la contourne et m'enfuis en courant avant de hurler :

 **-Si c'est ça que tu veux, c'est fini entre nous San' !**

Je n'attends pas de réponse et vais sous les gradins du stade d'entraînement, le seul endroit où je me sens à ma place, et laisse libre court à mes larmes. Il me faut un plan. Un plan pour récupérer Santana. Comment lui faire comprendre que c'est moi celle qu'elle aime !

Après mure réflexion (ça m'arrive rarement, mais quand ça vaut le coup, je peux devenir très intelligente !), je comprends que la meilleure façon est de la rendre jalouse. Il faut que j'aie une nouvelle petite amie. Je fais le tri dans ma tête pour trouver la bonne personne, qui selon mes critères doit être plutôt mignonne, gentille, ne me dise pas que je suis idiote (disons que ça réduit les personnes recommandables à 1/100), et soit une licorne. Hum… Quinn ?

J'essuie mes larmes d'un geste et me dirige vers le casier de Q, où je suis sure de la trouver. Je la vois et lui sourit et j'entame de suite la conversation en disant d'une traite :

 **-Est-ce que tu es d'accord qu'on sorte ensemble pour faire jalouser San' pour qu'elle se rende compte que c'est moi qu'elle aime et qu'elle sorte du placard même si j'ai toujours pas compris cette expression stupide ?**

Quinn arbore un visage indescriptible, tellement il y a d'émotions qui passent sur son visage.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je commence à le lui répéter, mais elle m'arrête d'un geste.

 **-Non, non j'ai compris ! Mais tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter CA ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et je lui réponds :

 **-Bah oui, on est amies !**

 **-Mais je suis** **HETERO** **bordel ! Il n'est pas question que tout le monde croie que je suis** _lesbienne_ **! Alors c'est non ! Tu t'imaginais vraiment que j'allais dire OUI ?** dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

 **-Tu sais très bien que je suis d'un naturel pacifiste mais là tu dépasses les bornes ! J'ai très bien vu comment tu regardes Rachel ! Bien sur que si tu es lesbienne !** je m'emporte.

Son visage arbore différentes couleur, passant du rouge au blanc, avant qu'elle ne se décide à répondre :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Je HAIS Berry ! Je… je… Ah la la ! Qu'est-ce que tu peut-être idiote Brittany !**

Je… Je rêve ? Ma meilleure amie vient de me dire que j'étais idiote ? C'était une des seules à me l'avoir jamais dit… des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Q se rend compte qu'elle a fait une gaffe et tente de maladroites excuses mais j'explose :

 **-Tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'à continuer à ignorer tes sentiments, c'est pas mon problème ! Et puis t'as raison, je suis une idiote ! T'aimerais peut-être pas être amie avec une imbécile comme moi ? Tu préfères ta réputation comme San' ? Vous êtes tous les mêmes !**

Q tend une main maladroite vers moi mais je m'enfuis d'un pas rageur. Une idée brillante me vient à l'esprit. Vengeance contre Quinn ET Santana. Elles sortiront toutes les deux du placard (cette expression est vraiment nulle je trouve). Dis-donc, j'ai de plus en plus de bonnes idées ! Peut-être que je deviens moins idiote ?! Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Rachel.

Je la trouve aux toilettes en train de se rincer ses cheveux trempés de slushie à la myrtille. Evidemment, la pauvre. Je commence à l'aider, sous son regard étonné. Il est vrai qu'elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un l'aide –une _cheerleader_ en plus ! Allez, je tente une approche !

 **-Ecoute Rach' –je peux t'appeler Rach' ?- je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les moqueries que je t'ai dite, et pour tous les slushies que je t'ai envoyé. Voilà, j'aimerai qu'on devienne amies.**

Elle écarquille les yeux, ne semblant pas en croire ses oreilles, avant de me répondre très vite, comme à son habitude :

 **-Oui bien sur tu peux m'appeler Rach' ! Oui j'aimerai beaucoup être ton amie !**

Je souris avec bienveillance avant de lui poser LA question :

 **-Je suis désolée si c'est indiscret, mais est-ce que tu es hétéro, bi ou lesbienne ?**

Elle semble stupéfaite par ma question, et je me maudis moi-même. J'ai peut-être un peu manqué de tact, sur ce coup-là. La première question que je lui pose n'était peut-être pas la meilleure. Mais c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière (j'ai eu du mal à comprendre cette expression, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les gens utilisent des expressions qui ne font qu'empirer les choses…). Elle s'empresse tout de même de répondre :

 **-Je suis bi, bien sur !**

Je suis heureuse de sa réponse. Elle acceptera sûrement de sortir du placard (faudrait que j'arrête d'utiliser ces expressions), ELLE. De toute façon elle ne peut pas descendre plus bas. Peut-être même qu'elle deviendra plus populaire ! Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

 **-Rach', j'ai une faveur à te demander…**

 **-Tout ce que tu voudras !**

PDV Rachel

Je marche dans le couloir. Pour une fois, je ne reçois pas de slushie, sûrement grâce au bras qui me tient la taille. C'est celui de ma petite amie, Brittany. Elle m'a avoué que c'était pour faire jalouser Santana, mais au moins j'y gagne quelque chose, l'augmentation de ma popularité ! Et puis, après tout, elle a des lèvres super douces… Je croise Santana qui m'adresse un regard brûlant de haine mais je l'ignore royalement. Elle ne peut pas me sauter dessus –je sens qu'elle en meurt d'envie- quand je suis avec Britt.

Je pousse un petit cri quand je sens un liquide froid et visqueux que je reconnais entre mille : le slushie. Aïe, Britt n'a pas été épargnée. Je pousse un soupir quand je croise le regard de l'agresseur, qui n'est autre que Quinn Fabray, la fille la plus populaire de lycée. Elle me lance un regard noir avant de s'en aller. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à aller nettoyé tout ça. Je soupire. Sa haine envers moi ne changera jamais…

 **Note de l'Auteure :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je fais exprès de précipiter un peu les événements, afin que cela soit plus intéressant, mais si ça vous gêne, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Au prochain chapitre ! 8D (le postage des chapitres sera très irrégulier, mais il y en aura au moins 1 par semaine)

Shifaberry! ;)


	3. Début de vengeance

**PDV Santana**

Je ferme les yeux afin de contenir ma rage devant ce spectacle qui me fend le cœur. Brittany et le nain. _Ensemble_. Se tenant la _main_. Sans que je le veuille, mes doigts se crispent, comme s'ils cherchaient à étrangler le cou de quelqu'un, autrement dit, celui de Berry, qui m'a volé ma petite amie. Je croise son regard et lui lance mon regard-qui-tue mais elle m'ignore royalement, ce qui me fait encore plus rager. Elle va me le payer, elle va me le payer…

Calme-toi Lopez. De toute façon je trouverai bien un moment de la coincer, un moment où elle ne sera pas attachée à Britt comme une sangsue. Elle là elle regrettera d'être née. Je la lui ferais voir version Lima Heights Adjacent. Cette pensée me fait sourire, me remontant légèrement le moral. Il faut aussi dire que c'est un peu ma faute si Britt sort avec Treasure trail.

J'aperçois Q qui n'a pas l'air plus enchantée que moi par ce couple incongru, ce que je ne comprends guère. OK, Britt-Britt est notre amie commune, il n'empêche qu'elle parait vraiment énervée. J'éclaircirai ça plus tard. L'important c'est de les faire séparer, quitte à envoyer le Hobbit à l'hôpital. Il me faut un de mes plans diaboliques. Quinn s'approche de moi, les poings serrés. Elle prend la parole :

 **-San', il faut qu'on les sépare !**

 **-Je suis à 100% avec toi Fabray ! Berry va morfler !**

Un éclair d'inquiétude passe sur le visage de Q. Seule une fille expérimentée comme moi aurait pu l'apercevoir.

 **\- On n'est pas obligées de lui faire très mal !** dit-elle avec un ton manquant de conviction, comme si elle redoutait ma réaction.

Je fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand Quinn prend la défense de Berry ? Ce n'est pas normal ! C'est alors que je compris. Mon gaydar venait de sonner. Noooon… Pas possible ! Fabray et Berry ? Ensembles ? Je pouffais de rire intérieurement en me visionnant elles-deux se tenant par la main. Mais il fallait que je garde mon sang-froid. Si je mettais une raclée à Berry, et si Quinn savait que j'avais compris pour elles-deux elle m'en voudrait toute ma vie. Autant jouer l'ignorance.

 **-Tu prends la défense de Berry Fabray ?**

 **-Non, non. Oublie ce que je viens de dire,** se ravisa-t-elle.

Et bien, elle en avait pour longtemps avant de sortir du placard ! Elle n'avait même pas l'air au courant de ses sentiments ! On allait rire.

 **-J'ai un plan** , dis-je avec mon sourire diabolique.

 **PDV Rachel**

Depuis que Brittany était ma petite amie, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Je n'étais toujours pas populaire mais les slushies s'étaient un peu arrêtés, à part Santana et Quinn qui ne cessaient de m'en envoyer. On aurait dit qu'elles voulaient me séparer de Brittany pour me tabasser. Heureusement Britt ne me lâchait pas d'un pouce. Elle connaissait le caractère de Santana, plutôt possessif. Je me doutais qu'elle préparait un plan contre moi mais je m'en fichais. Disons que j'étais assez habituée aux humiliations devant tout le monde. Je ne dis pas que ça ne faisait pas mal, mais au bout de la quarantième, tu commences à t'en ficher un peu.

Britt est super gentille avec moi. On reste toujours ensemble. On pourrait limite nous mettre des menottes que ça ne nous dérangerait pas. C'est ma meilleure amie. Maintenant, nous allons au Glee Club. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Je rentre dans la salle accompagnée de Brittany. Presque tout le monde est déjà là. Santana tient un chapeau haut de forme dans sa main, qui me fait poser quelques questions. Finn et Puck parlent du prochain match de football de la saison, et Kurt se lisse les cheveux en parlant avec Mercedes. Mr Shue arrive ensuite. Comme à son habitude, il écrit un mot au tableau, qui nous annonce la leçon de la semaine.

Il a marqué « Duo ». Avant que je comprenne, Brittany dit bien fort :

 **-Je veux être avec Rachel !**

 **-Non Brittany, c'est le hasard qui choisit ! Santana a eu une merveilleuse idée. Elle va piocher les noms dans un chapeau et vous aurez l'obligation d'être ensembles ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !**

Je fais une grimace. On dirait bien que le plan diabolique de Santana Lopez contre moi est en marche.

 **-Santana tu viens piocher ?**

J'ai le temps d'apercevoir sa manœuvre discrète. Il y a des papiers dans sa manche ! Je m'empresse de la dénoncer mais c'est trop tard, le papier qu'elle avait son désormais dans le chapeau, et Santana doit parfaitement savoir leur position. De toute façon personne ne me croirait. Je plisse les yeux agacée, tandis que Santana me jette un regard moqueur.

 **-Et le premier duo est… Quinn et Rachel !** annonce-t-elle d'une vois théâtrale.

Je proteste avec vigueur mais Mr Shue ne veut rien entendre. Je ne veux pas être avec elle ! A la première répétition elle va m'humilier. Elle m'étonne en ne protestant pas. Je pensais qu'on se détestait ! C'est bizarre… Oh et puis tant pis. Voilà l'occasion rêvée pour me rapprocher de Quinn. J'ai toujours voulu être son amie. Qu'elle m'humilie m'importe guère. Finn intervient :

 **-Au pire je peux être avec Rach' ! Hein Rach' !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me taper sur les nerfs. Ce mec me colle dès le début. Je sais bien qu'il s'intéresse à moi, et c'est flatteur, mais déjà c'est le mec de Quinn, et elle me le fait payer cher. Finn m'énerve, c'est un vrai pot de colle et en plus je crois que je suis lesbienne ! Alors j'aimerais qu'il lâche l'affaire. Je lui lance un regard méprisant avant de dire :

 **-En fin de compte, je préfère encore être avec Quinn,** dis-je sous son regard étonné.

Finn me lance un regard surpris mais ne réplique pas (Alleluia). Santana annonce les duos suivant : Santana et Brittany (quelle surprise…), Sam et Finn, Puck et Mercedes, Kurt et Tina et Mike et Artie. Brittany proteste également, mais Mr Shue l'ignore. Je vois bien qu'elle a compris que Santana a triché. Elle veut sûrement se faire pardonner. Mais bon, on est obligés.

Dès que le cours se termine, je me tourne vers Quinn et avant que je n'aie pu entreprendre de dire un mot, elle me devance en s'exclamant :

 **-Rendez-vous à l'auditorium à 18h, pour le duo.**

Elle continue en chuchotant :

 **-Je ne suis pas enchantée de le faire avec toi** , dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût, **mais on est obligée. A toute à l'heure Manhands !**

Elle s'en va en se pavanant dans son uniforme de cheerleader. Je soupire. Pour elle, je ne serai jamais Rachel et encore moins _Rach'_. Je serais toujours Berry, Treasure Trail, Manhands, le Hobbit, le nain, RuPaul, etc… Et cela me fait mal. Je me retourne brusquement quand la voix de Brittany interrompt mes pensées :

 **-J'dois aller chez Santana à 18h, dit-elle d'un air maussade, j'ai pas enviiiiiiie.**

 **-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Quinn aussi, et je t'assure que je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'y aller !**

Brittany hausse un sourcil, moqueuse, avant de chuchoter :

 **-Ne me mens pas Rach' ! Je suis sûre que tu as hâte d'y aller pour connaître un peu mieux Quinn.**

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! Je fronce les sourcils, désireuse d'un peu plus d'explications et Brittany se rapproche un peu plus de mon oreille en chuchotant :

 **-Je vois bien que tu es attirée par elle…**

Je rougis brusquement. _Moi_ ? Attirée par _Quinn_? N'importe quoi ! Et pourtant les paroles de Brittany sonnaient juste. Il allait falloir que je réfléchisse mieux à tout cela…

PDV Quinn

Je dois avouer que le plan de Santana est particulièrement diabolique. J'étais un peu réticente jusqu'à ce qu'on parvienne à un accord. C'était seulement pour lui faire peur. Pas de violence, à part quelques éventuels slushies. Santana m'étonnera toujours. Elle tient vraiment à récupérer Britt !

Un cri de douleur me sort de mes pensées. C'est Berry. Encore elle. Partout où je vais, elle est toujours là. Elle vient de se faire plaquer contre le casier par Karofski, l'homme préhisto… Non, ne pas penser à ça. La prof d'histoire m'a donné une heure de colle à cause de cette fichue blague ! Il n'est pas question que je reparte dans une crise.

Avant de rentrer chez moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me diriger vers la machine à slushies. Je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. J'insère une pièce, le récupère, et me dirige vers Ra… Berry qui semble prête à partir et je lui lance la boisson glacée avec un sourire narquois. En voyant son expression horrifiée, je regrette immédiatement ce que je viens de faire mais pour garder ma popularité je passe mon chemin, mon faux sourire toujours accroché à mon visage. Ce soir, le plan de Santana commencera.

 **Auteure** **: Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez !? Selon vous, quel sera le plan de Santana (j'ai bien bien galéré à trouver l'idée mais je suis plutôt fière de moi 8D) ? N'oubliez pas de laisser un review, ça fait toujours méga plaisir ! x)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Le plan de Santana

PDV Santana 

Dès que les cours sont finis, je suis discrètement le nain qui ne se doute de rien. Je ris intérieurement. Mon plan se déroule comme prévu, c'est-à-dire parfaitement. Le nain se dirige vers l'auditorium. Elle gambade comme si elle avait obtenu tout le bonheur du monde. Je crois que Brittany a déteint sur elle. Pourquoi devrait-elle être heureuse d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Quinn Fabray, la fille la plus populaire du lycée qui ne cesse de la harceler et de l'humilier devant tout le monde ? Quoi que… Mon gaydar vient de sonner pour la deuxième fois en une semaine. Je crois que les sentiments de Q sont réciproques…

Je me ressaisis et fait un signe au deux cheerleaders qui me suivaient. Elles me font un sourire et on se dirige toutes les trois vers l'auditorium. J'y jette un coup d'œil. Le Hobbit est assis sur une chaise devant le piano et ne cesse de regarder sa montre en gigotant comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Elle me ferait presque attendrir. Mais pas question de changer mon plan. Berry, Snixx va te faire la peau ! Je ferme les portes de l'auditorium à clé. RuPaul sursaute et m'aperçoit enfin. Les deux cheerleaders me suivent avec un sourire diabolique.

 **-San... Santana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'a… j'avais rendez-vous avec Q… Quinn à cette heure-ci et je …**

Je l'arrête d'un mouvement de main. Pas question qu'elle commence à déblatérer pendant des heures, comme d'habitude. Je chuchote d'une voix doucereuse, tandis qu'elle frissonne.

 **-Je vais t'inculquer une règle, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'hôpital, que tu viens d'enfreindre…**

Elle me regarde d'un air apeuré quand je me rapproche d'elle comme un requin traquant sa proie.

 **-Pas touche à Brittany !** dis-je d'une voix meurtrière.

Je finis la phrase en lui assénant un coup dans le ventre. Elle pousse un cri de mélange entre la douleur, la stupeur et l'incompréhension. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux et crie de frayeur quand je la plaque contre le mur…

PDV Brittany

Je me dirige vers la maison de San', qui se trouve pas très loin de l'école. J'ai toujours pensé que sa maison ressemblait à celle d'Hansel et Gretel. Un jour j'ai voulu manger le mur, et San m'a regardé d'un air stupéfait. Dès que je lui ai expliqué, elle a éclaté de rire et m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas les manger parce qu'ils étaient périmés et que je risquais de tomber malade. Je reviens au présent quand le lutin dans ma montre chante, signifiant qu'il est 18h.

Je suis en rogne depuis que j'ai appris que j'allais faire le duo avec elle. Je sais bien que c'est la licorne qui nous a mis ensemble et que du coup je ne pas refuser. Santana a dû le lui demander. Pfff… Je regarde ma montre. 18h05. D'habitude San' n'est jamais en retard. Surtout quand c'est moi. Je lève les yeux aux ciels et j'attends, impatiente d'en finir pour pouvoir rejoindre Rachel qui est seule avec Quinn. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas s'entretuer avant que j'arrive ! 18h10. Je fronce les sourcils. Je sors mon portable et appelle Santana, qui ne répond pas. Cela m'inquiète. Elle est toujours accrochée à son téléphone. Je reviens à l'école pour voir si elle y est encore et à 18h20, j'y arrive et je fonce dans une personne au coin du couloir. Je me relève tout en m'excusant quand je remarque qui c'est et je comprends tout. Les gens peuvent bien croire que je suis stupide mais je ne suis pas aveugle.

 **-Quinn ? T'était pas avec Rachel ?**

 **-Euh… Je… euh…** bégaye-t-elle.

Elle doit être en train de s'inventer une excuse bidon. Je demande d'une voix menaçante :

 **-Tu sais peut-être où sont Rach' et Satan ?**

Elle me lance un regard affolé et s'apprête à me répondre quand un cri nous interrompt. Ce cri me glace le sang. Parce que c'est un cri que je connais bien. Celui de Rachel. Chose surprenante, Quinn semble être aussi surprise que moi, quand elle se retourne vers la provenance de bruit. J'allais accourir quand Quinn me bloque d'un geste.

 **-C'est rien, San' lui lance juste un slushie !**

Elle n'a elle-même pas l'air convaincue de ce qu'elle affirme. Un nouveau cri retentit. Toujours Rach'. Je me tourne vers Quinn, la balance contre un casier, après tout, c'est autant sa faute que Santana et m'élance à toute vitesse vers les cris qui ne cessent. J'arrive devant la porte de l'auditorium, que j'essaye d'ouvrir, mais elle est fermée à clé. Mer*e. Un nouveau cri. J'essaye de défoncer la porte, c'est plus fort que moi. Rach' est ma nouvelle meilleure amie –c'est aussi ma petite copine mais c'est juste pour faire jalouser San'. Je n'arrive qu'à me blesser l'épaule, qui est tout rouge quand je le regarde. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter. C'est Quinn. Elle a l'air aussi tendue que moi. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de la replaquer contre un casier elle sort de sa poche une clé et elle ouvre la porte de l'auditorium et s'y engouffre, aussitôt suivie par moi.

La scène que j'ai sous les yeux me fait stopper net. Sur la scène de l'auditorium, Santana tient par le col Rach' qui a le nez ensanglanté –pas que le nez en fait- suivi par deux cheerleaders dont le nom m'est inconnu. Santana ne nous remarque pas et continue à envoyer des coups de pieds dans le ventre de Rach' qui semble être inconsciente, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Quinn à côté de moi réagit en un clin d'œil et se rue vers Santana qui nous voit enfin et se prend la gifle de sa vie. San regarde Q avec surprise, la joue rouge et elles commencent à se « crêper le chignon » (San m'a appris cette expression stupide le jour où elles ont failli s'entretuer toutes les deux, même si elles s'entretuent au moins 2 fois par jour. J'ai pas bien compris en quoi faire une crêpe avec un chignon pouvait être une expression signifiant se disputer. Mais bon… Je vous l'ai déjà dit, les expressions ça sert vraiment à rien, à part à embrouiller encore plus les gens.). En voyant Q réagir, je m'élance vers Rach' pour voir comment elle va, elle vient de se faire lâcher par terre par les cheerleaders.

PDV Rachel

Santana venait de me donner un coup dans le ventre. Et à partir de ce moment, je n'ai plus bien compris ce qui se passait. J'ai senti qu'on me soulevait, me prenant par les bras, et qu'on me plaquait contre le mur. Et j'ai senti la douleur. Partout. Que ce soit dans mes pieds, écrasés soigneusement, dans le ventre, nouveau punching-ball, etc. Mes vêtements avaient dû souffrir. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, ça ne servait à rien, du sang m'aveuglait. Et la douleur, plus forte que tout. Puis j'ai entendu des cris. Les miens. J'avais trop mal. D'autres cris qui semblaient me nommer. Puis la chute par terre. Et la voix réconfortante de Brittany à côté de moi. Des bruits de baffe. Puis le noir. Le néant.

PDV Quinn

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Avoir vu Rach' en sang m'avait bouleversé. Je m'étais élancée et j'avais donné une baffe dont elle se souviendrait à Santana. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle nous avait tous manipulés. Et en plus, ça ne risquait pas de remonter sa côte auprès de Brittany. Elle me jeta un regard surpris avant de me répondre de manière violente. J'entrevis Britt se précipiter vers Rach', ce qui me réconforta. Elle était entre de bonnes mains. Britt s'ajouta à la partie et donna à son tour une baffe à San', qui papillonna des yeux et eu l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle regarda successivement Rachel, ses mains couvertes de sang et nous deux et pris une expression horrifiée avant de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « je suis désolée ».

Je n'attendis pas d'en entendre plus, après tout, ce n'était pas très intéressant d'entendre Britt et San se hurler dessus comme des folles cinglées –ce qu'elles étaient, sans aucun doute- et me précipitai vers Rachel, qui était inconsciente. J'hurlai son prénom, espérant sans doute qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Mais je revins vite à la raison. Après tout, si elle ouvrait les yeux, son regard serait sans doute plein de colère et de dégoût. Je l'ai si souvent maltraitée. Mais étais-ce pour la bonne raison ? Peut-être que je me cachais quelque chose. Oh mon dieu. Je crois que… god… je suis attirée par _Rachel Berry_ ?

Je continuais à réfléchir tandis que je la portais vers l'infirmerie, me fichant complètement que mes vêtements se colorent d'un rouge foncé. Je ris intérieurement. Je m'étais sûrement trompé, le Hobbit ne m'attirait pas le moins du monde, je devais juste être inquiète de me prendre une punition ! Je la laissai à l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre San et Britt, bien que j'eu un pincement au cœur en la quittant.

Auteure : Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews positifs qu'à eu ma fic', et je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai eu, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chap, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Bientôt la suite !


	5. L'hôpital

Auteure : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, en effet en vacances je suis allée dans un endroit sans wifi, donc j'ai pas pu poster désolé ! J'espère que ce chap vous plaira ! )

PDV extérieur

L'infirmière examinait avec soin la petiote que la jeune fille blonde venait de lui apporter. Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour en conclure qu'il fallait appeler l'hôpital. Deux trois côtes cassées au minimum. Et une hémorragie interne au niveau du foie. L'ambulance arriva donc. Des élèves s'entassèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, qui avait eu un accident et certains, comme Dave Kaorofski, alias l'homme préhistorique furent contents de savoir que ce n'était autre que la reine des looseuses, Rachel Berry et espéraient qu'elle n'en sortirait jamais, quoique ça leur enlevait leur souffre-douleur préféré.

A l'auditorium, Quinn, Santana et Brittany se fixaient. Aucune d'elles n'osaient prendre la parole. Santana prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Brittany décida alors d'ouvrir la conversation.

 **-Santana comment as-tu pu faire ça ?** s'exclama-t-elle rouge de colère. **Tu n'avais pas à être jalouse de Rachel ! Tu m'as jeté ! Comment as-tu pu aller aussi loin ! Moi qui étais sortie avec Rachel pour te faire jalouser et qu'on se remette ensemble... j'arrive pas à le croire.**

Santana la regarda, mais ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Quinn se dirigea alors vers la sortie, pensant qu'il faudrait mieux les laisser seule. Elle alla dehors et s'étonna de la présence d'une ambulance et s'approcha de Kurt, qui avait les yeux rouges.

 **-Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **-Il paraît que Rachel s'est faite tabassée par quelqu'un. En tout cas, c'est elle qui est dans l'ambulance,** lui répondit-il.

Quinn digéra l'information à grand peine pendant que le véhicule partait. Rach.. Berry était dans une ambulance à cause de Satan et de ses plans diaboliques. Santana les avait encore tous manipulés. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horriblement triste et inquiète pour Rachel. Elle serra les poings et se dit qu'elle devrait continuer sa discussion-bataille avec Santana. Tandis que la plupart des élèves retournaient en cours, elle décida de sécher et d'aller voir Berry à l'hôpital. Elle voulait savoir si le nain allait bien. Elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et fronça les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait défendu _Berry_ contre Santana et qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller lui rendre visite à _l'hôpital_. Elle haussa les épaules et s'engouffra tout de même dans son véhicule, direction l'hôpital de Lima !

Pendant ce temps, à l'auditorium, Brittany continuait de hurler sur Santana, ne mâchant pas ses mots.

 **-Franchement, Santana, tu me déçois. Tu-n'avais-pas-à-t'attaquer-à-Rachel ! On n'était même pas amoureuses, et maintenant elle est à l'hôpital, à cause de toi et de tes fichus plans diaboliques !**

Elle reprit sa respiration pour continuer quand Santana l'arrêta en disant :

 **-Elle.. elle est à l'hôpital ?**

 **-Oui, et tu me feras le plaisir d'aller t'excuser en personne, et de ne plus t'approcher d'elle, ni de moi d'ailleurs...**

Santana avait cessé d'écouter. Comme d'habitude, la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut quelque chose de méchant à ajouter à son palmarès :

 **-Je vois que Berry à déteint sur toi, tu parles beaucoup trop !**

Elle regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire quand elle vit le regard brûlant d'une haine farouche de Brittany qui s'exclama d'un ton calme :

 **-Très bien Santana. Je vois que tu n'es pas capable de changer. Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est fini entre nous. Que ce soit de l'amour ou de l'amitié. Je ne plus jamais te voir. Après ce que tu as fais, je suis sûre que c'est toi qui refilais de la drogue à Lord Tubbington !**

Son discours terminé, Brittany lui tourna le dos et partit sans un regard en arrière. Santana et un déclic. Elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie et son amoureuse secrète par un acte stupide et inconsidéré. Elle s'assit donc sur le sol, fourra sa tête dans ses bras et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

 _A l'hôpital_

Rachel somnolait. Il suffit d'un léger bruit pour qu'elle se réveille, les yeux bouffis, en essayant de comprendre où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. Elle fit une tentative de redressement mais une douleur lui parcourut tout le corps. Elle observa avec attention les objets se trouvant à ses côtés et en obtint la conclusion qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, se souvint du rendez-vous avec Quinn à l'auditorium, pour travailler le duo. Elle aurait dû se douter que c'était encore un de leurs nombreux pièges. Puis Santana arrivait avec deux cheerleaders et commençait à la taper un peu partout. Puis la douleur, forte, puis le noir, puis des voix, celle de Brittany et de Santana. Ensuite des bras puissants la soulevaient, des cheveux blonds en cascade, et une voix rassurante, puis le bruit familier de l'ambulance et l'inconscience.

Un homme en blouse blanche entra dans sa chambre, sûrement un docteur, et lui expliqua d'une voix morne qu'elle avait deux côtes cassées ainsi que son bras droit, qu'elle ne pourrait pas participer à une quelconque activité sportive pendant 1 mois, incluant la danse, et qu'elle sortirait de l'hôpital dans trois jours. Rachel paniqua, en effet, le Glee Club manquait déjà de participants alors en plus si elle ne pouvait pas danser, les communales dans une semaine risquaient d'être un problème ! Il conclut en lui disant qu'elle avait de la visite.

Elle se calma et attendit patiemment, prête à recevoir sa visite, qui devait sûrement être ses parents. Elle fut donc très étonnée en apercevant une chevelure blonde et l'uniforme rouge blanc et noir caractéristique des cheerleaders du lycée McKinley, en sachant que ce n'était pas Brittany. C'était Quinn Fabray, LA Quinn Fabray. La fille la plus populaire de lycée venait lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Elle devait sûrement se repentir du mauvais tour qu'elle et Santana lui avaient joué. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la haine pour la blonde.

Elle reprit conscience, et baissa les yeux, l'air gêné, ne savant comment entamer la conversation. Elle n'eut pas se problème puisque c'est Quinn qui la commença.

 **-Hey !** dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux. Quinn Fabray, la garce de son collège lui adressait la parole sans l'insulter ou lui lancer un slushie, et avait l'air intimidée par elle, la looseuse de lycée ? Elle s'empressa tout de même de répondre.

 **-Hey...**

Elles se fixèrent pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour Rachel avant que Quinn baisse les yeux et s'exclame :

 **-Je suis désolée.**

Les yeux de Rachel faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Quinn Fabray s'excusait ?! Il y avait un problème ! Elle se pinça la joue pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas mais la douleur était là -elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas lâcher un aïe mais se dit que ça ferait mauvaise impression à Quinn. Elle rougit quand elle vit que Quinn l'avait vu faire et la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

 **-Je... Je voulais m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.**

Quinn esquissa un sourire incertain avant de recommencer à parler.

 **-Ecoute, Rachel, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout -je dis bien tout- ce que je t'ai fait. Les slushies, les insultes, je... Enfin... Je te jure que si j'avais su ce que préparait Santana je l'en aurais empêché ! Je me sens minable de te présenter mes excuses que maintenant que tu es dans un lit d'hôpital, en partie à cause de moi, mais je viens seulement de me rendre compte à quel point mes actes étaient injustifiables. Euh... Est-ce que tu accepte mes excuses ?**

 **-Bien sûr !** s'exclama Rachel précipitamment.

Quinn baissa les yeux, ne sachant que dire, et bredouilla :

 **-Euh... Je vais te laisser, Brittany veux te voir.**

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie quand la voix de Rachel l'arrêta :

- **Attends ! je... Est-ce que tu peux revenir demain ?**

Quinn arbora un grand sourire et s'exclama :

 **-Bien sur !**

Elle sortit de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'une tornade blonde prenait possession de la chambre de Rachel...

Auteure : Bon voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Encore désolée pour le retard ! Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai plein de projets top secret mettant en scène du Faberry et du Brittana en cours d'écriture ! ;) Allez au prochain chap !


	6. Le retour au lycée

Rachel sortait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital. Elle stressait un peu, ne savant comment les gens réagiraient face à son retour. Elle avait eu plusieurs visites, notamment de Kurt, Mercedes et Brittany. La visite de Santana l'avait particulièrement surprise mais elle avait vite compris que c'était Brittany qui l'avait forcé à s'excuser. Quoique… Les meilleures étaient sans doute celles de Quinn. Rachel n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour son amie et pourtant… La fille _la plus populaire du lycée_ venait tous les jours lui apporter les devoirs et elles parlaient de tous et de rien. Elle craignait sa réaction de retour au lycée. Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une façade, encore un piège de plus pour la faire souffrir, et qu'à son retour elle l'attendrait un verre de slushie à la main ! Mais de toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle restait la fille la moins populaire de tout le bahut.

Après avoir pris la voiture, aidée de ses pères, en effet elle avait encore du mal à se tenir debout à cause de tous les médicaments qu'ils lui avaient injectés, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée McKinley avec appréhension. Elle continua toute seule, et entra. Kurt, Mercedes et Brittany qui l'attendaient lui firent un calin spécial meilleurs amis. Elle chercha Quinn des yeux et fut déçue quand elle ne l'aperçut pas. Ce devait finalement être une blague. Tant pis. Kurt l'aida et il se dirigèrent vers la salle de chant. Mercedes n'arrêtait pas de parler :

 **-Tu verras, Mr Shuester a trouvé une chorégraphie où tu n'aura pas besoin d'intervenir, ne t'inquiète pas, on t'a même prévu un solo. Ah d'ailleurs, ne te fâche pas si tu vois que Santana est toujours là. Tout le monde a voulu la virer après ce qu'elle t'a fait mais sinon on aurait pas eu assez de membres pour participer aux sélections communales, donc...**

 **-Dis-donc, Mercedes, je n'aurais pas un peu déteint sur toi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler !**

 **-Quoi ? Non pas du tout !** Répondit Mercedes en rigolant.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Kurt derrière elle faisait des grands signes de la tête, la bougeant de haut en bas, ce qui fit rire Rachel. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de chant et elle observa les personnes présentes. Santana lui adressa un regard d'excuse, mais n'osa pas l'approcher, sûrement à cause des regards menaçants des amis de Rachel. Quinn lui fit un sourire hésitant auquel Rachel répondit avec grand plaisir. Les autres se regroupèrent auprès d'elle.

 **-Ah Rachel, te revoilà enfin !** S'exclama Finn, en s'empressant de l'entourer de ses grands bras maladroits.

Rachel se dégagea automatiquement. Finn essayait encore de la séduire. Qu'est-ce que ce mec pouvait être horripilant ! Quinn venait d'ailleurs de perdre son sourire. Et voilà ! Finn essaye d'arrêter d'être infidèle ! Il reprit la parole.

 **-Tu sais j'ai plaqué Quinn, parce que j'en aime une autre…**

 **-Ah, je ne vois vraiment pas qui c'est…** répondit Rachel en essayant de l'éviter pour rejoindre les autres, s'attendant à ce que Finn allait lui demander.

Malheureusement Finn l'attrapa par le bras et finit sa phrase.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu dirait de sortir avec moi ?Tu es bi après tout ! Je t'aime Rach' !**

Rachel leva les yeux aux ciel, prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre. Quinn s'approcha silencieusement.

 **-Finn, j'ai déjà une petite amie et je…**

 **-Brittany ? Tu rigoles ? Elle sort avec toi que pour faire enrager Santana !** La coupa Finn.

 **-Et alors ? Je…**

 **-Allez steuplaît, dis-oui !** La coupa encore Finn.

 **-Finn tu peux pas arrêter de me couper ? C'est déjà assez compliqué ce que j'ai à te dire, tu ne me facilite pas la tâche ! Je suis lesbienne OK ? T'as compris ? Do you understand ?**

 **-Rachel, arrête, je vois clair dans ton petit jeu…** commença Finn en lui serrant de plus en plus le bras.

 **-Finn, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !** S'indigna Rachel.

 **-Allez, accepte, t'auras plus de slushies, et puis j'suis gentil !** Insista Finn tandis que Rachel essayait toujours de se dégager mais faible comme elle l'était elle perdit l'équilibre .

Quinn qui assistait à la conversation depuis son commencement vit Rachel tomber et la rattrapa in extremis. Elle commença à s'énerver.

 **-Finn, tu la lâches. Quand une fille te dit non, c'est non ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'éloigner d'elle et de ne plus l'approcher Finnot _le cachalot_ ! **

Rachel se recroquevilla dans les bras de Quinn tandis que Finn sembla sortit de ses gonds.

 **-T'es jalouse, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu la défends ! A ce que je sache ça a toujours été ton souffre-douleur ! Maintenant c'est toi qui va me faire le plaisir de t'en aller, je n'ai pas fini ma _conversation_ avec Rachel !**

 **-Oh que si Finn ! Casse-toi !** S'énerva Quinn.

Finn allait répliquer quand Santana et Brittany se postèrent au côté de Quinn. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et dit d'un ton haineux :

 **-T'as gagné pour cette fois, mais je lâcherai pas l'affaire !**

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Mike et Kurt. Rachel s'excusa et remercia Quinn mille et une fois.

 **-Il n'y a pas de quoi, je pense par contre que tu ferais mieux de rester avec moi pendant le reste de l'heure. Finn est du genre persuasif. Ah, et Santana tu peux t'en aller,** finit-elle d'un ton froid.

 **-Non, elle peut rester, je lui ait déjà pardonné de toute façon. Elle a agit par jalousie et elle a bien plus perdu qu'elle n'a gagné. Elle a fait ça parce qu'elle t'aime Britt-Britt.**

Santana fut surprise de sa tirade et la remercia. Berry était plus sympa qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Quinn et Brittany lui jetèrent tout de même un regard mauvais. C'était pas gagné…

L'heure du Glee Club se passa normalement, les duos étant été annulés on parlait des sélections. Tout le monde était d'accord pour laisser un solo à Rachel. Mais il y avait une autre chanson à chanter. Rachel étonna tout le monde en proposant :

 **-On a qu'à le donner à Santana ! Elle chante bien et à ce que je sache elle n'en a pas encore eu…**

 **-** **C'est une bonne idée, je suis heureux de voir que tu lui as pardonné Rachel.** **Quelqu'un est contre ?** Demanda Mr Schue.

Personne ne broncha, bien que Quinn et Brittany ne semblaient pas convaincues, tout comme Mercedes et Kurt. Mais après tout c'était le choix de Rachel.

 **-Très bien, Santana, tu auras le deuxième solo.**

A la fin du cours Santana s'approcha de Rachel. Quinn et Brittany tentèrent d'intervenir mais Rachel refusa et leur demanda de les laisser seule. Santana, après un blanc, prit la parole.

 **-Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ce que je t'ai fait. C'était vraiment pas cool. Et que c'est vraiment sympa ce que t'as fait au Glee Club. Je… Merci. Peut-être qu'on pourrai faire un duo au Glee Club pour montrer qu'on est amies, enfin, si tu es d'accord…**

Rachel la scruta, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge sur son visage mais il n'en était rien. Elle accepta en riant :

 **-Pas de problème, ça me ferait très plaisir, au contraire ! Je crois que c'est la plus longue phrase que tu es faite sans dire d'insultes !**

 **-Ouais t'as raison le hobbit. Alors, amies ?**

 **-Amies.**

Santana commença à hurler dans le couloir.

 **-Hé bande de looseurs, à partir de maintenant Berry est hors-limite. Le premier qui la touchera, je lui referais le portrait à la Lima Height Adjacent ! C'est clair ?**

Pour toute réponse, les gens autour d'elles s'écartèrent, apeurés.

 **-Merci, c'est vraiment sympa,** dit Rachel.

 **-Faut bien que je me fasse pardonner !**

Elles se sourirent et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Elles ignoraient que Quinn les regardait l'air blessé. Rachel était son amie. Santana était arrivée après. Rachel était _à elle._

 **Auteure :** Et voilà pour cette fin de chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît, comme toujours ! Ce chapitre est important pour le début d'amitié Pezberry, qui sera très fondamentale pour le Faberry plus tard. Que pensez-vous de la dispute Finchel et de l'intervention de Quinn ?Laissez un review ! A dans une semaine !;)


	7. La fête

Depuis que Santana l'avait rendue intouchable, Rachel ne se prenait plus de slushies. Cela faisait une semaine, et elle en était plus que ravie. Qui refuserait qu'on lui enlève ses douches glacées tachant les vêtements et te mouillant de la tête aux pieds ? De plus, Quinn, Brittany et Santana, qui ne s'étaient pas réconciliées, s'était arrangées (pour une fois, sans s'entretuer) pour qu'au moins une d'entre elles reste toujours avec Rachel. Comme elle appréciait grandement leur compagnie, elle en était contente. Santana faisait des efforts et ne l'insultait –presque- plus, à part quand elle partait dans ses longs monologues. Bien évidemment, à chaque fois que Finn s'approchait, une des filles de l'Unholy Trinity lui lançait un regard noir et il rebroussait chemin, tel un froussard.

Ce jour-là donc, Rachel était accompagnée de Santana et se dirigeait vers la salle du Glee Club. Les Séléctions étaient dans 3 jours. Pas question de se déconcentrer. Elle avait évidemment préparé son solo, y passant 4h par jour, et elle allait chanter « Take a Bow », tandis que Santana allait chanter « Valerie ». Ils chanteraient « Somebody to love » comme chanson de groupe. Rachel parlait donc à Santana de son devoir de mathématiques, et on remarquait que la latina semblait à deux doigts de lui coller une baffe.

 **-Non mais je te jure c'est pas possible, l'exercice était erroné ! Pi ne pouvait pas être égal à la somme du segment [AB] puisque dans la consigne il était écrit qu'elle devait être supérieure à la racine carrée de 4 ! Franchement cette prof de maths n'y connait rien. De toute façon mes papas disent tout le temps que les maths ça sert à rien pour une future carrière à Broadway, donc je me fiche d'avoir une mauvaise note à ce DM ! Parce que quand même tu vois je…**

 **-Berry si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de parler je te jure que je ne ferais rien pour retenir Snixx. Il menace de sortir.**

Rachel sembla déçue, ils entrèrent dans la salle, tout le monde les saluèrent et Santana ne put s'en empêcher.

 **-Rach, pourquoi tu fais cette tête !? Tu peux continuer à parler si tu veux, si c'est pour dire des choses** _ **intéressantes**_ **! Puis, j'aime le son de ta voix…**

Rachel retrouva le sourire comme par magie et Santana finit sa phrase.

 **-Quand tu fermes ta gueule.**

On voyant la tête déconfite de Rachel, la latina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, provoquant l'hilarité générale du Glee club. Elle se mit à rougir fortement tandis que Santana lui chuchotait que c'était pour rire, et qu'elle aimait toujours le son de sa voix, surtout quand elle chantait, pour finir par lui dire que si elle racontait ça à qui que ce soit elle nierait tout et Snixx viendrait la bouffer toute crue. Rachel rit donc, partageant la bonne humeur communicative du groupe. Tout le monde attendait Mr Schuester, toujours en retard, et Puck se leva de sa chaise et annonça d'une voix forte.

 **-Party ce soir chez moi rien que pour le Glee Club ! Venez tous, on va s'amuser !**

Tout le monde approuva. Ils avaient besoin de se déstresser avant les sélections, sinon il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Seule Rachel prit la parole, sans la moindre surprise.

 **-Très bien, mais je ne bois pas d'alcool ! Et ne vous moquez pas, déjà je viens hein !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincée Berry !** s'exclama Santana.

Elle sentit le regard brûlant de haine de Quinn sur son cou et s'empressa de rectifier :

 **-T'inquiète on t'obligera pas ! Pas envie de te retrouver ivre morte et de devoir te raccompagner chez moi, surtout si tu vomis partout sur ma voiture, Le Hobbit !**

Cela n'améliora pas la sensation d'être constamment observé, et n'en pouvant plus, elle se retourna vers Quinn.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fabray ? Ma photo ?**

Avant que Quinn n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Brittany prenait déjà la parole en s'exclamant :

 **-Oh oui San', moi je veux bien ta photo !**

Elle jeta un dernier regard noir à Quinn avant de répondre à Brittany.

 **-On pourra la prendre à deux, ce sera plus fun ! On ira dans un photomaton après le cours si tu veux, c'est moi qui paye !**

 **-Hoooot !**

Personne n'eut besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qui venait de parler. Brittany sautillait de joie en remerciant Santana tandis que celle-ci envisageait sérieusement de faire sortir Snixx.

 **-Puckerman ! Fais gaffe ! T'aimerais pas que je découpe le rat mort que tu as sur la tête et que je te le fasse avaler avec beaucoup, beaucoup de piment, nan ?**

Il se calma aussitôt. Mr. Shuester arriva enfin.

 _Ellipse de la journée, chez Puck_

La fête se déroulait comme prévu. Les invités étaient divisés en différentes parties. Les alcooliques, ne quittant pas la table des bouteilles et faisant des paris fous sur qui boirait le plus de verres. En faisait partie Puck –quelle surprise-, Santana, Sam et Mike. Ils avaient déjà réussi à vider quelques bouteilles. Les saouls faisait chacun une activité différente, Brittany imitait une mouche qu'elle observait depuis un quart d'heure et qu'elle appelait « ma licorne », Finn semblait être hypnotisé par Rachel et continuait s'approchait d'elle sous son regard gêné jusqu'à ce que Quinn ne le repousse, encore et encore, Mercedes était en train de parler au micro-onde, Tina essayait de mordre les lunettes d'Artie, qui semblait avoir un malin plaisir à la semer, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisqu'elle titubait et tombait toutes les trente secondes. Enfin, il y avait les raisonnables. Kurt et Rachel qui étaient en grande discussion sur qui remporterait le concours de « boire le plus d'alcool sans vomir ».

Les alcooliques décidèrent de faire une pause et Santana se dirigea vers Rachel, un verre à la main.

 **-Allez Rachel, décoinces-toi un peu ! J'veux dire, il y aura pas des soirées comme ça tous les jours ! Allez, bois-ça, et cul sec hein !** dit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

Rachel était tentée par le verre, et Kurt le remarqua bien vite. Pendant ce temps Quinn étai occupée à engueuler Finn qui avait réussi pour la première fois de la soirée à toujours un membre de Rachel, en l'occurrence le pied.

 **-Rach… C'est une mauvais idée…** commença Kurt, quand Rachel eut une réaction qui le surprit au plus au point.

 **-Oh et puis merde.**

Elle s'empara du verre de Santana, qui eut l'air également surpris, pensant que Rachel aurait refusé de boire ne serais-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool, mais elle le but d'un coup et le reposa. Quinn qui avait tourné la tête pour voir la scène s'approcha et alla en chercher un aussi, et but son 7ème . Autant s'amuser.

 _20 min plus tard_

Kurt essayait maintenant de convaincre Rachel de ne pas prendre un 5ème verre quand la voix de Sam l'interrompit.

 **-Jeu de la bouteille ! Venez tous !** ( **N/A** : C'est mes règles à moi hein, ne vous y fiez pas)

Ils s'assirent en rond autour d'elle et Sam commença, et tomba sur Mercedes. Il ne se dérangea pas et ils s'embrassèrent plutôt longtemps, ce qui n'étonna pas les autres, qui voyaient bien depuis le temps que ces deux avaient une relation secrète. Mercedes tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Artie. Ils s'embrassèrent. Artie tomba sur Tina. Tina sur Puck. Puck sur Finn (Santana ne put s'empêcher un « _**Wanky**_ »). Finn sur Rachel. Il fut ravi de sa prise, tandis que Quinn enfonçait profondément ses ongles dans la peau se Santana, qui retint un gémissement. Rachel n'avait pas l'air enchanté, mais c'était le jeu, et comme l'alcool lui montait à la tête, elle ne prit pas en compte le fait qu'on avait le droit à 1 joker.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût tandis que leurs lèvres se touchaient. Rachel tenta alors de se dégager mais Finn l'emprisonna avec ses bras. Quinn le dégagea violemment en s'exclamant :

 **-C'est bon, vous en avez pas assez fait ? Allez Rachel, c'est ton tour !**

Rachel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Quinn semblait de très mauvaise humeur (du genre Snixx version Quinn) mais elle haussa la tête et tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur… Quinn. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle avait l'air étonnée, surprise et avait l'air d'avoir peur. Comment ça, d'avoir peur ?

 **-Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est. Trop. Hot.**

Quinn se ressaisit et lança un regard noir à Puck avant de s'approcher de Rachel, l'air déterminé.

 **N/A** : Non ne me tuez pas SVP ! Il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu de suspense dans cette histoire ! Je vous promets d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible ! Sinon, à part ça qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Une party chez Puck ? Le Faberry ? Je sais c'est pas très original, mais bon… x) C'était mon idée hein ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! )


	8. L'uniforme

**PDV Pensées de Rachel**

Comment avais-je fait pour tomber sur _Quinn Fabray_ ! C'est pas qu'elle était repoussante, loin de là… Mais… Calme-toi Rachel, c'est de Fabray que l'on parle là. Je suis assez consciente –bien que légèrement saoule, on va pas se mentir- pour trouver une échappatoire. C'est lâche. Je m'en fiche. Qu'aurais fait Barbra ? Oh je sais ! Mon plan allait s'exécuter parfaitement, ils n'y verront que du feu. A moi de jouer.

 **PDV extérieur**

Quinn s'approcha lentement de Rachel. Soudain, la diva devint verte et se leva précipitamment, s'en allant de la salle. Un air soulagé apparut sur le visage de Quinn.

 **-L'alcool lui réussit pas dis-donc ! T'as eu de la chance pour cette fois Blondie, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours de vivre en ayant embrassé le Hobbit.**

Tout le monde fusilla Santana du regard tandis que Kurt se levai pour aller aider Rachel.

 **-Quoi ? J'étais obligée de la faire celle-là !** se défendit Santana.

- **T'es lourde,** commença Brittany.

Le visage de Santana se décomposa. Elle allait répliquer quand Finn, comprenant –pour une fois- ce qu'il se passerait si personne ne les arrêtait prit la parole :

 **-Bon… C'est mon tour !**

Et il tourna la bouteille.

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes… Kurt n'était pas si stupide. Il avait bien compris que Rachel avait fait semblant. Il se demandait juste pourquoi.

 **-Rachel, pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu embrasser Fabray ?**

 **-Je… Je sais pas…**

Il haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas une excuse. Que diable lui cachait Rachel ? Voyant qu'elle continuait à regarder le sol, sans doute décidée à ne pas en parler, il reprit la parole.

 **-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, ok ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?**

Elle le regarda avec reconnaissance avant de l'enserrer d'une étreinte rapide et d'acquiescer de la tête. Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale où le jeu continuait. Santana avait réussi à embrasser Brittany d'un coup de maître et maintenant c'était au tour de Sam et Quinn. Rachel serra fort la main de Kurt à cette vision. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire, conscient de son malaise. Ils firent leurs adieux, et les autres s'empressèrent de se moquer des « mauviettes » qui ne tenaient pas l'alcool. Kurt et Rachel n'y firent pas attention et ils rentrèrent tous deux chez eux.

La « party » de Puck continuait. Le jeu de la bouteille s'était arrêté, chacun était retourné à leurs occupations.

 **-Je comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais. Tu chauffes tous ces plats sans jamais en manger. Moi je n'y survivrai pas. Imagine que tu doives chauffer des croquettes ! C'est impossible de résister !** disait Mercedes au micro-onde –qui ne lui répondait pas, soit-dit-en passant, au cas où. ^^

Tina avait délaissé les lunettes d'Artie pour se concentrer sur la crête de Puck, qui l'envoyait balader. Quinn parlait avec Sam de tout et de rien. Santana essayait d'approcher Brittany, repoussée par Artie. Puck et Finn parlait de sujets gênants.

La fête continua donc jusqu'à une heure tardive. Tout le monde finit par dormir chez Puck, tous ivres morts. Demain il y avait cours. Après-demain les sélections.

 _Ellipse_

Rachel se baladait toute seule dans les couloirs ce jour-là. Elle n'était pas accompagnée de ses gardes du corps tout simplement car celles-ci avaient une grosse gueule de bois et n'arrivaient pas à aligner deux pas sans s'écrouler par terre. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu atteindre la porte du Glee Club, elle se fit plaquer contre un casier. Karofski. Bien évidemment. Accompagné d'Azimio et d'un autre joueur de football dont le nom lui était inconnu.

 **-Alors Berry, y'a plus personne pour te protéger ? Elles se sont rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'une looseuse sans intérêt ? On va en profiter alors !** dit-il accompagné d'un sourire méchant.

Il jeta alors le contenu de son gobelet sur la tête de Rachel, et les footballeurs qui l'accompagnaient firent de même. « Que des moutons », pensa-t-elle. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds. Et bête comme elle était, elle n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange.

 **-Voilà, on t'a remis à ta place, Hobbit. Retourne chanter des chansons d'amour d'une voix horriblement fausse toute la journée et de parler tout le temps. Va falloir que tu passes changer tes vêtements chez Emmaüs ce soir !**

Il rit, tout de suite suivi par ses amis. Rachel ne put retenir une larme tandis qu'ils partaient et qu'elle restait figée au milieu du couloir, gelée, ses vêtements tachés, des glaçons plein les vêtements. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir vers elle.

 **-Oh mon dieu Rach'. Viens je t'accompagne. As-tu des vêtements de rechange ?**

C'était Kurt. Elle fit non de la tête. Il la guida –elle ne voyait rien- jusqu'aux toilettes et ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans celles des filles, ce qui lui attira des regards choqués, des rires et des insultes de la part des filles présentes. Il lui passa la tête sous l'eau mais se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas suffisant.

 **-Viens, on va au vestiaire des cheerleaders.**

Rachel n'eut que la force de hocher la tête. Elle avait trop peur d'éclater en sanglots. Elle murmura tout de même d'une voix basse :

 **-Ne soit pas en retard au glee Club à cause de moi…**

 **-Ne sois pas stupide. Ma meilleure amie passe avant tout !**

Elle esquissa un timide sourire tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte du vestiaire et qu'elle passait sous l'eau. Kurt la laissa et revint avec un habit rouge, noir et blanc.

 **-Tu te fiches de moi Kurt ? Il n'est pas question que je porte l'uniforme des cheerleaders ! Sue va me tuer !**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé à Sue, et je l'ai convaincue de t'accepter dans l'équipe !**

 **Flashback**

Kurt entra dans le bureau de Sue. Il devait la faire entrer dans les cheerleaders. Plus de slushies, plus d'humiliations, et elle serait enfin habillée convenablement ! Plus de ces horribles pulls avec un renne ! De plus il savait qu'elle en avait toujours rêvée.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Porcelaine ?**

 **-Sue ! Vous devez accepter Rachel dans les cheerleaders !**

 **-Et puis quoi encore la Vicomtesse ? Je vais pas accepter le troll dans mes rangs !**

 **-Vous en êtes surs ? J'ai une vidéo qui pourrait vous intéresser…**

Sur ce coup-là il avait fait fort. Il avait filmé Rachel en train d'imiter la chorégraphie des cheerleaders à la limite de la perfection. Rachel allait la détester mais elle allait la remercier plus tard. Il lança la vidéo. Sue se redressa dès les premiers mouvements de Rachel.

 **-Très bien, je ne veux pas en voir plus. Prend-lui un uniforme à la laverie et dis-lui que nos entraînements sont tous les mardis et jeudis.**

 **-Vous ne le regretterez pas.**

Plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à Rachel. Il allait se faire tuer.

 **Fin du Flashback**

 **-Kurt ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Je ne veux pas entrer dans ce groupe de moutons et de… de…**

 **-Rach' ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était un de tes rêves les plus fous !**

 **-Je… je… C'est faux ! Dans tous les cas tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Kurt ! Pas avant de me demander mon avis !**

 **-Mais quelle mauvaise fois ! Allez enfile et uniforme et arrête de te plaindre sans cesse ! Tu me remercieras plus tard.**

Rachel prit sa neuvième tête, celle de celle qui boude quelqu'un, et alla se changer. Quand elle revint, la mâchoire de Kurt se décrocha.

 **-La jupe est trop courte ! Non ?**

 **-Non… PAS DU TOUT ! Tu me donne presque envie d'être hétéro là. Allez viens on file au Glee Club. On est déjà sacrément en retard !**

L'uniforme lui allait comme un gant.

 _Au Glee club_

Tout le monde était avachi sur son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, l'impression d'avoir un pivert dans leur tête. Mr Schue continuait à faire son cours, comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'il manquait deux de ses peu nombreux élèves et que personne ne l'écoutait.

 **-Monsieur… Vous pouvez parler moins fort s'il vous plaît ?** demanda Puck.

 **-Quelqu'un sait où sont Rachel et Kurt ?** demanda Mercedes.

 **-Tiens c'est vrai, j'aurais dû me douter que Berry n'était pas là, on n'entend plus son horrible voix !** commença Santana.

 **-Santana, tais-toi, tout le monde sais bien que tu l'aimes bien mais que tu veux pas le lui montrer…** s'exaspéra Tina.

 **-C'est quoi ton problème Asian Girl ?**

Rachel et Kurt firent alors leur entrée et tout le monde regarda avec des yeux ronds Rachel et son nouvel uniforme…

 **N/A :** Je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos reviews positifs. Merci. J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant. La suite bientôt ! :D


	9. Alliance

_Je voulais remercier_ **Guest** , **NineUp** , **Faberryfan45** et **Brittana. Faberry. Calzona** ( _désolé pour les espaces ça bug :o) pour leur reviews qui m'ont poussé à écrire plus et à continuer cette histoire !_

Tous les membres du Glee Club regardèrent Rachel qui s'avançait timidement habillée de son nouvel uniforme. Kurt leur jeta un regard amusé. Il remarqua que tous les garçons, ainsi que Brittany et Santana, et à sa plus grande surprise, Quinn, louchaient sur les jambes de sa meilleure amie. Quinn le cachait, et elle eut l'air de se ressaisir, le regardant avec des yeux vitreux. Pendant ce temps, Mr Shuester continuait son cours, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué, que non seulement ses deux élèves absents étaient revenus, mais qu'en plus Rachel était devenue cheerleader. Dès fois Kurt se demandait si ce n'était pas le père de Finn.

 **-Donc pour les communales, le solo de Rachel sera Don't rain on my parade, la chorégraphie est simple, vous apparaissez à la fin, quand Rachel tend les bras vers vous. Rachel tu resteras en fin de cours, on verra les mouvements que tu peux faire, et du c-** expliquait Mr Schue.

 **-Dites-moi que je rêve,** commença Santana en se frottant les yeux, **je ne suis pas en train de fantasmer sur les jambes du Hobbit, si ?**

Rachel rougit furieusement tandis que Puck se servait enfin de la bouche qu'il gardait entrouverte depuis que Rachel était entrée.

 **-So hooooot…**

 **-Puckerman !** s'exclama Quinn, le ramenant à l'ordre.

Kurt remarque à son plus grand amusement, que les joues de Quinn était rouges, et qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas poser les yeux sur Rachel. Il aperçut Santana leur jeter des coups d'œil peu discrets. Ainsi elle aussi avait deviné. Il rit intérieurement. Il était difficile de ne pas voir leurs attirances respectives. Rachel qui n'avait pas voulu embrasser Quinn, qui lui avait pardonné, et qui la vénérait littéralement depuis qu'elle était devenue son amie et Quinn, qui s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Rachel, qui avait semblé gênée quand elle avait dû l'embrasser, et qui l'avait défendu contre Santana lors du réglage de compte. Plus qu'à les mettre ensemble. Il jeta un regard insistant à Santana qui sembla comprendre le message.

 **-Bon, Rachel, Kurt, asseyez-vous, je dois** \- reprit Mr Schue.

 **-Attendez, j'aimerais savoir où le troll a obtenu, cet uniforme, elle a pas forcé mon casier quand même ?** demanda Santana.

 **-Figures-toi que Rachel fait maintenant partie des cheerleaders !** annonça Kurt non sans fierté.

Tout le Glee Club les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

 **-Attends, Rachel sait danser ?** demanda Brittany.

 **-Ce qui m'étonnes le plus est que ManHands n'ait toujours pas ouvert sa grande bouche depuis le début de son entrée, renversante, disons** , se moqua Santana.

 **-Oh juste tais-toi Satan,** dit Tina en levant les yeux aux ciels.

 **-Mais t'as un problème Asian Girl ? T'as trouvé du cran sur le chemin ou quoi ? Tu veux ta mort ?**

 **-Calme-toi Santana,** dit Brittany.

Elle retrouva instantanément son calme, non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à Tina signifiant : « _Tu refais ça je te refais le visage Chang_ ». Puck s'apprêtait à poser une question à Rachel –sûrement gênante d'ailleurs- quand la sonnerie sonna. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sauvés par le gong ! Elle avait peur de sortir. Tout simplement parce qu'elle allait se prendre une boisson dans la figure, même si elle était une cheerleader. Parce qu'elle restait une looseuse dans l'âme. Et ça suffisait amplement pour ces imbéciles comme Azimio ou Karofsky. Et elle savait que ça lui ferait mal. Parce que ce slushie signifierait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle serait toujours méprisée par tout le monde, et peut-être même ses fans de Broadway plus tard, qui sait.

Elle fut interrompue de ses pensées de plus en plus glauque par deux cheerleaders blondes qui la regardaient avec un air intrigué, mais pas le même. Brittany avait l'air intriguée par son manque de parole, mais Quinn, elle ne le savait guère. Quinn lui effleura le bras et elle ne put empêcher des frissons de parcourir son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle se donna une baffe, ce qui augmenta l'air intrigué de Brittany.

- **Rachel, tu es sûre que ça va ?** demanda Quinn avec inquiétude.

Son nom résonnait tellement bien dans la voix de la blonde, elle- **STOP**. Elle avait des pensées plus que bizarre envers Quinn Fabray. Très bien. Elle règlerait ce problème plus tard. Elle rassura Quinn d'un hochement de tête et à sa plus grande surprise, les deux cheerleaders l'accompagnèrent dehors.

 **-On n'allait pas te laisser toute seule, Jacob risque de te sauter dessus !** s'exclama Brittany.

Elle rougit et avança timidement au milieu du couloir, Quinn et Brittany derrière elle, prête à la défendre. Les gens la regardaient fixement et fixaient plus son uniforme qu'elle, ce qu'elle trouvait légèrement humiliant. Elle commençait à prendre plaisir à voir ses anciens persécuteurs s'écarter dans son chemin quand elle aperçut durant une microseconde un liquide visqueux bleu s'approchant de son visage. Elle eut la présence d'esprit de fermer les yeux, mais le choc fut quand même douloureux. Glacé, comme d'habitude. Les glaçons lui avaient fait mal au niveau de la clavicule, et elle dégoulinait d'eau. Elle entendit la voix d'Azimio, les yeux toujours fermés pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

 **-Tu resteras toujours une** _ **looseuse**_ **, une moins-que-rien pour nous** _ **le Nain**_ **. C'est ce que tu es et n'importe quel accoutrement, n'y changera rien. Tu l'as eu où d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as volé à tes nouvelles** _ **meilleures**_ **amies ?**

Il éclata de rire bientôt suivi de Karofsky et d'autres de ses congénères. Son rire s'arrêta brusquement et se transforma en gémissement de douleur. Elle se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit pour voir que Quinn avait frappé Azimio et Brittany avait immobilisé Karofsky. Ca allait être leur fête !

 **-Tu touches à Rachel, tu t'approches à moins de dix mètres d'elle, tu la regarde, tu la slushie, t'es mort, compris ?** chuchota doucereusement Quinn.

 **-Je-** commença Azimio.

 **-Stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus sortir de ton horrible bouche. Maintenant dégage et ne t'approche plus d'elle !** hurla Quinn.

Rachel regardait avec de grands yeux Quinn la défendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait son rôle si à cœur. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à égorger Azimio. Elle observa, toujours stupéfaite, Azimio et Karofsky lui lancer un regard haineux, bien que le liquide bleu qui coulait sur ses cils lui obscurcissait la vision. Brittany la tira par le bras vers les toilettes des filles tandis que Quinn semblait avoir du mal à maîtriser son calme. Mais qu'est-ce qui la mettait dans cet état ?

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du Glee Club._

 **-Très bien Porcelaine, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** demanda hargneusement Santana, pas encore remise de sa joute verbale avec Tina.

 **-Je crois que tu as autant que moi remarqué l'attirance Quinn-Rachel ?**

 **-Ca crève les yeux, seulement des aveugles comme Finnocence pourraient ne pas voir leur attirance mutuelle !**

 **-On est d'accord qu'il faut les mettre ensemble ?** demanda Kurt.

 **-Oh que oui, ça énervera Fabray et je remonterai peut-être dans son estime une fois qu'elle se baladera fièrement dans le couloir accompagnée de sa naine apprivoisée !** s'exclama Santana.

 **-Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **-Trouvons un moyen pour qu'elles se retrouvent de plus en plus en face à face, ce serait déjà un début ! Il ne faut pas trop forcer. Ice Queen est tellement bornée qu'elle remarquerait tout de suite qu'elle est manipulée.**

 **-OK Satan, l'opération Quinnchel est lancée !**

 **-Quinnchel ? Mais c'est horrible comme nom de mission. Faberry ça a bien plus de classe !**

 **-L'opération Faberry est donc lancée, si tu préfères** , dis Kurt en roulant les yeux.

Il lui tendit la main dans l'espoir qu'elle la serre, ce que Santana fit après une longue hésitation et une grimace de dégoût. Elle s'en alla ensuite de la salle quasiment en courant. Kurt eu le temps de lui demander :

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Bah je vais me laver les mains ! Je vais être contaminée sinon !**

 **N/A :** Voilà cette fin de chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des légers problèmes de wifi qui sont maintenant réglés. Si vous voulez d'ailleurs, j'ai commencé une new story **Faberrittana** , un crossover entre Glee et Hunger Games donc n'hésitez pas à aller la voir ! ) N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me booste à vous écrire la suite ! A la prochaine !

Shif.


End file.
